Blazblue: The Seven Keys
by StarLe
Summary: Ragna was heading to Kagutsuchi. On the way, it started to rain, heading towards the cave he saw a girl encase in ice. Was waking her up the worst thing Ragna could do or was it fate?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Star here and this will be my first BlazBlue fanfiction. I really hope you like this because I so totally am in love with the game and will do anything to play it again. I only had six days to play with it seeing that I don't own an xBox but I do have the game, which is pretty awesome. LOL But yeah, a brief summary about the fanfiction.

Like at all the beginning of the time loop, Ragna heads to Kagutsuchi, but this time, I'm throwing in my characters into the story. No romantic relationship, just pure adventure, action, and comdey, but of course there will be a few side crushes here and there. Seven Keys, wooo, later in the story, you can tell where I reference the idea from if you read or watch that series. Ohoho~ But, let us start with the story now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One; Cave In

* * *

**-AD 2199/12/31**

_100 years ago, humanity was facing it's greatest threat. A monster from the dept of darkness, "The Black Beast" as it spread chaos around the world. However, there were six special and strong individuals that seal off the monster and was know as the "Six Heroes". They shared their magic and knowledge to the people and mankind was at once, finally at peace. But peace never lasted long of course._

_The organization that the Six Heroes made, the "Novus Orbis Librarium" went to destroy a rebelling group called, "Ikaruga Federation", leading to the second war of magic but the NOL came out victorious as Ikaruga fell and since then, people come to fear the NOL, except for "one" man._

_After a year since the war with Ikaruga ended, one man came and destroyed Library Branches. Those who survived said that he was called, "Ragna the Bloodedge."_

_-End of Prologue_

* * *

The smell of roses and tea filled up the air. A small girl was sitting in the courtyard, looking at her garden of roses. Her knuckles were pressed against her cheek as she let out a bored sigh. She moved her blond hair out of her face, her hair is usually put up in pigtails with large ribbons, making it look like she was a rabbit. Her ruby eyes was staring at the roses as the petals flew by. It was very relaxing indeed but boring at the same time.

"I'm bored." She stated as she sipped her herbal tea. Valkenhayn, her butler, surely does know what type of tea was good for her on days. She was glad to have him. "Gii, I want you to do a hundred laps around the garden." Rachel Alucard ordered her fat red looking bat. The gummy looking bat looked tormented by the order.

"Bu-But princess.." He couldn't help but whined, but Rachel gave him a stern look that was scary as the bat nodded before floating off to do the laps. He was obviously trying to hold back on his tears.

"Nago, more scones." This time, a rather large black cat opened his eyes, obviously trying to take a nap. He listened to Rachel's orders like there was no tomorrow.

"Of course, princess. I will return within a minute." With that said, the cat umbrella scattered off to the kitchen of the mansion. Rachel didn't say anything as she looked up and stared at the moon. It was beautiful, oh so beautiful but dangerous at the same time.

"The moon never changes. Hiding its scar like a cowardly fool. The stars are much..." Her eyes widened as she stared at the stars. No human eye would have been able to notice but thanks to her strong power, Rachel saw that several stars moved. "Eight stars moved..." The head of the Alucard clan didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and smelled her delicious tea.

"There might be hope this time..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the "Grim Reaper" was heading towards the Thirteenth Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi, however even Ragna the Bloodedge can make mistakes. The white hair man with the long red coat sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Geez, I knew I should have gotten a map with me, how the hell am I going to Kagutsuchi?" Then again, Ragna has just been wandering around like a fool and just head to cities of random of that he knows has Library Branches. "Guess becoming prepare of things should be a good thing. Even that damn rabbit told me to go to Kagutsuchi, she could be helpful to give me a map. Damn idiot." He mumbled to himself as the Grim Reaper just kept walking down the path, enjoying the smell of seithr in the air. Something that is dangerous for humans that can't use magic if they breath it in too much.

Ragna was now having terrible luck with the weather as it started to rain. He groaned, it was heavy rain and he saw a cave nearby, deciding to take a break, he just headed over there. Sitting down against the wall of the cave and staring out at the rain, his red and emerald eyes were half lidded, trying to stay awake as he put his large bladed sword on the ground next to him. He just yawned,

"Man, why is it so cold?" Ragna looked around and saw at the end of the cave, that there was mist. He just blinked as he stood up, looking at the tunnel. He had a really bad feeling about it but being human, Ragna was curious about what was down there. "Oh, screw it. I want to know what's in there." Picking up the sword, the red clad man put the weapon away behind him before walking down the tunnel, hoping to see that nothing bad would happen.

As Ragna continued to walk down the tunnel, it was getting colder as he could see ice on the ground. He just raised a brow as he continued walking. _Hmmm...I wonder what happen here?_ He thought as he closed his eyes. The Red Reaper wasn't paying attention as he bumped into something really hard. Rubbing his nose, he reopened his eyes and saw a pillar of ice and in the center was a girl encase in ice.

"Is that girl...alive?" He doesn't know because she was encase so it was hard to tell. He put his right hand on the ice and he was having a shock. His surrounding turned black and he was the only one standing.

_Ba-dump..._

_Ba-dump..._

_Is that...mine or...yours?_ Pulling his hand away from the ice, he doesn't know why he's doing this but Ragna was still soft. Beside, she only looks like she was only seventeen. "I don't know if you're alive but the Azure Grimorime is reacting to you." Ragna has to be gentle but that wasn't exactly his forte. Using Soul Eater, the ice broke and the girl fell to the ground. Ragna went over to take a good look at her. She had long black hair that goes down to her knees as she had pale skin but her colors were coming back to her. She had a long sleeveless black coat with the collar sticking up, knee high gray combat boots, dark gray shorts, her shirt was gray and it was a wife beater, v-neck but with a fishnet to cover her cleavage as the shirt only goes above her bellybutton. She also had golden dangle earrings and fishnet around her elbows.

Something fell on the ground with a "cling". Ragna looked over and saw a black stick, pole thingy with a silver cover at the end. It was something that Litchi has but skinner. Well, at least she's breathing. I wonder what she was doing in there. Guess I have to wait wait till she wakes up. The white hair man thought as he picked up the girl and the stick, heading back towards the entrance of the cave, hoping to get some warmth for the girl.

Afterward of putting the girl down, letting his red coat being a blanket, the rain lifted up so it was a good thing. Looking back at the girl, he doesn't really have to worry because the seithr int eh air, the reason why people moved up and made cities in the air. Seithr is, in a way poison bu you have to use magic to use up the seithr to be safe. The girl seems to be breathing fine, that tells Ragna that she can use magic as well.

"Okay, wood, wood, and meat."

Twenty minutes had pass and Ragna got a fire going. He was lucky that he managed to find rabbits and killed them so he and the girl(if she ever wakes up that is). After Ragna started the fire, the girl twitched a little as her eyes fluttered open. She had these cobalt blue eyes eyes as the shine for her eyes were coming back to her as the female was slowly getting herself back together. Her hands were clinging to Ragna's coat as she was trying to keep herself warm. She rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Ragna said in his deep sarcastic voice. He couldn't' really understand why he spend his time watching this girl, but he was far too damn curious about why she was encase in a pillar of thick ice. He could tell that she was giving him an intense stare, he could feel it without even looking at her. "Hey, cant you speak? Don't tell me you're mute."

The girl shook her head as she opened her mouth to speak. "Ah..so-sorry." She shuttered at first, biting her lip and gave Ragna an even more serious stare. "Why did you wake me up?" Her head cocked to the side as her bangs were covering her face. "You don't know me."

"Well sorry for waking you up. I never know that sleeping in ice would be so relaxing." The Grim Reaper said sarcastically as he picked up the stick that was holding the cook rabbit. He took a bite out of it. The girl pouted as she crossed her arms from under the coat. It seems like she is the stubborn type that hates losing. Ragna just chuckled at this childish nature of the girl.

Suddenly, a growl was heard under the red coat. The girl blushed in embarrassment as Ragna just blinked and gave a roar of laughter. "Ah, you're hungry?" He waved the meat around in front of the girl as she gave him a glare. "You want this?"

"Sh-Shut up! Don't be so mean...I hadn't been eating since I been frozen up!" She yelled as Ragna was just waving his hand, laughing still.

"Hey, alright alright. I was just joking anyway. As if I'm going to let a poor girl starve to death after getting out of that stupid ice pillar like that. I'm not that mean. Beside, what's your name firs before we get started." Ragna stated.

"What about you? It's rude to ask my name after **_you_** got me out of there." The way that girl talked right now was sounding a bit like that stupid rabbit, Rachel. It irritated Ragna but he suppose she's right. The girl could think that Ragna was an enemy and she might be frozen in the ice longer than he thought as he gave her the rabbit to eat. Oh the irony.

"Fine fine. My name is Ragna, if you hear people calling me Ragna the Bloodedge, that's me as well."

"I see. Bloodedge seems to be an awesome title to have. Well my name is Astraea Lai, but just call me Rae."

"Alright then, Rae. Why were you in ice?"

"Can't tell you!" She said cheerfully as the girl started eating, happy to finally got some food in her stomach. Ragna just stared at Rae dumbly but he noticed that the tip of her hair had blue tints. Wow, that must be some pretty powerful hair dye to last that long in ice, but he wonders really how long she's been frozen.

"It's 2199." That made Rae stopped and stared at Ragna with wide eyes. "Your eyes can't lie to me. How many years."

"...over one hundred years." She gave a light laugh. "After the battle with the Black Beast, I guess. Wow, it's been that long..." She frowned. "Dammit...sis..."

"Sis..You have a sister?"

"A twin...my older twin." She sighed.

"Well..I'm sorry to hear that..I know how it feels to lose someone important to you." _More than anybody else in the world..._ Ragna's thoughts drifted to the past. The church of where Sister used to take care of the three of them. Him, Jin, and Saya just played together so much but now that time disappeared and won't be coming back to Ragna anymore. None of that childhood nonsense. _Jin...Saya.._ Since Ragna was the oldest, he loved both of his siblings dearly.

"Well...if I keep dwelling on the past, my sister would get angry at me, so I can't be depressed." For some reason, what she was saying was a lie but Ragna just didn't' ask anything anymore. This girl was a mystery.

* * *

Over on the cliff, long blond pigtail hair flow gently with the wind. Red eyes shone down as Rachel was watching Ragna and the girl. She frowned slightly but it was only for a moment as the corner of her lips crook up to a smirk.

"So the last Key has finally awaken. I hope to meet you again, Astraea Lai, the Key of Mist."

-Chapter One; Cave In _END_

_- The wheel of fate is turning..._


	2. Chapter 2

LOL, well I suppose I will put chapter two up. ORZ, I'm sorry about the lateness, I was busy with huge projects and exams and what not. :c But anyway, I'll try to get more chapters up and I'll like to thank those who are supporting this fanfic. We need more Blazblue Fanfic love. D: anyway, I don't' like this chapter but I refuse to remake. OTL

* * *

Chapter Two; Power of the Mist Key

* * *

It was morning as the sun was shining brightly. The rays of warmth hit the Reaper's face as he groaned, forcing his eyes to be open. He yawned and realized that he got his coat back but didn't see the girl anywhere at first until he looked out of the cave. Ragna saw her just standing on top of the stick that came out of the ice. She seem to be enjoying herself but he noticed mist surrounding the are which is add but at the same time, quite relaxing.

Rae turned around and saw Ragna was already up. She just grinned at him, "Well, morning to ya, Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge." Her voice was just dripping in sarcasm and sarcasm is something Ragna gets annoyed of easily.

"Hey, why are you being so sarcastic to me, you little brat?" Calling this girl a brat seems easy. She doesn't seem to be all that surprised that Ragna just called her a little brat.

"Oh, why thank you. It's been forever since somebody finally realized that I'm a brat." She gave a delightful sigh but the sarcasm was still just dripping inside her voice. It made Ragna feel somewhat at ease to find someone as sarcastic as he is. It's a rare thing to finally actually. The Reaper man just laughed it off as he pulled his coat on to wear. It was rather chilly in the morning.

"You know, you really remind me of myself. God, it's been a long time since I had fun." He said with a grin on his face as he put his sword behind him. Ragna was certainly feeling relax until a gust of wind came by and there was a sweet scent of roses and tea. Ragna's good mood quickly turned into a foul one. He knows what was going on and he's going to get his hand on that stupid rabbit no matter what.

Soon, their surrounding changed to a large mansion, Rae and Ragna were standing in a middle of a large rose garden with a moon showing it's grace to them. Rae was just standing there, blinking and somewhat lost.

"Hey Ragna, where are we?"

"That damn rabbit teleport us to her place."

"Rabbit?"

"Oh dear, it seems like my servant still hadn't learn his manners on treating his master properly." Footsteps were heard coming from the soles of Rachel's shoes as she stepped down from the stares of the door. She flipped her brilliant blond hair away from her shoulder as she sat down on Nago. "Should I teach you manners again, Ragna?"

"Like I need to learn anything from you, rabbit." He scowled angrily. Why is it so hard to leave and just go to the place where he wanted to go? As he was glaring at Rachel, the vampire was looking over at Rae.

"It's been quite some time, Rae. One hundred years, was it?"

"I think so. Man, you sure have grown up. You were just a little girl wen I met you." Rae said with her trademark grin. Ragna on the other hand, was half impressed. Okay so Rae and Rachel knew each other, it would make sense seeing that Rae was from one hundred years ago and Rachel was a vampire with a long age of unknown amount of years.

"Mist Key.." Rachel said loudly from her lips. Ragna blinked and looked over at Rae who now had a solemn look on her face and it was a rather dark look as well. For some reason, maybe this girl was dangerous. "You know that if you're awake, the other Keys will come gather again. You know it too, a person with such a terrible curse. The curse of immortality." Ragna was shock to hear that. Rae was immortal and what was the Mist Key?

"Rachel..." Rae just gave a soft smile. "Don't provoke me." A wall of fire suddenly shot up of where Rachel was sitting. Gii was now panicking about the princess being on fire. Ragna was freaked out to see that Rae was able to do this to Rachel so easily. He wasn't that short temper to attack somebody that quickly.

"Dear me.." The wall of burning flames disappeared as Rachel stepped out of the pillar, unharmed. "You should learn how to control that temper of yours, Mist. You'll be a bad example to your next Key generation." She continued to taunt at Rae on purpose.

"I am starting to see why Ragna calls you a rabbit. You're too spoiled, Rachel. There will never be a next generation. But..." Rae smiled again. "You didn't have to provoke me if you want to have a fight. I'll gladly accept."

----- Rebel One; Battle with the Queen of Roses

Oh, this fight was just what Rae needed to stretch her muscles perfectly after one hundred years. Her grin was wide as the girl charged forward, swinging her staff so it would hit Rachel but Nago blocked it as he turned into the form of an umbrella. Rae just smirked as vines came out from the ground and wrapped around Rachel, spinning her staff in hand, Rae was going to set out another fire pillar but stopped to hear a frog coming her way. Her combat blue eyes widened as she tried to dodge but couldn't as the frog got her foot, shocking her as she lost focus of the illusion of the vines that were holding Rachel. They faded away just like the mist.

Ragna on the other hand, was just being ignored as Rachel was playing around with Rae. Really, what on Earth was that damn rabbit doing? Saying stuff about Keys and Mist? The girl certainly doesn't look like a Key. Beside, are those flames even real? They don't look painful but Rachel looks like she's getting drained out on energy.

"Rae, can't you do anything better than illusions? I thought you were suppose to be strong."

"Now now, Rachel. Don't except so much out of me. I'm doing my best too you know." A fox smile appeared on her lips. "You really aren't trying hard enough to push me to full strength." The ground started to trembled, a huge gigantic snake formed from out of the ground. Rachel was trying to move however, she couldn't move for some reason. Rachel just stood there and waited. Rae's smile just grew wider and wider. "See ya, rabbit." The snake dived in to eat Rachel up but the shaking on the ground stopped and soon there was no snake.

The vampire was trembling slightly but she clutch her fist together. Everything around them was completely unharmed. Rae was just standing a few feet away from Rachel, crossing her arms across her chest and smirking. She won, she won and felt really good about it.

"Rachel, don't tell me that you're already done. I was barely warming up."

"Silence, you cheap illusionist. Everything from the start was fake wasn't it?"

"The moment I got you wrapped up in my vines, pretty much."

"How cheap."

"Nothings in this world is fair, milady. You should know that. Beside, how many times have you been waiting?" Rachel blinked at the question. Ragna on the other hand just hit the girls on the head with his hand balled up in a fist. His temper was now over his white head.

"Hold up, hold up. What the hell was that? Illusions? I really don't get it and I don't like it either. Now, rabbit and Rae, you better explain what the hell is going on."

"Ragna, it wouldn't matter to you and you woul-" Rae was cut off by Rachel.

"On the contrary, Rae. The stars moved, the wheel is turning, time has moved on now. The Seven Keys are involved now, that includes you. You might as well explain yourself." Rae's eyes were cold as ice as she stared at Rachel. It wasn't anybody's problem to know about. It was private business. Sighing, she guessed she didn't have much of a choice now.

"Fine, I'll explain it to him about the Keys but it looks like I can't talk about _**that **_now can I?"

"You know that nobody is allow to talk about it, Rae. I would cost too much damage to people if they were to know about it. It is best to let them figure it out themselves."

"Of course." Rae's voice sounded oh so very sarcastic as she turned around, grabbing Ragna's arm. "Well, we're leaving." She could see Rachel's ruby eyes twitching slightly and a bit of redness onto the blond's vampire pale cheeks. Oh, was Rachel jealous of Rae just grabbing onto Ragna's arm? How very cute, in some way. The illusionist just gave a cheerful grin before taking her staff and hitting the ground, hard before Rae and Ragna were in view of Kagutsuchi.

"Ah, looks like I don't have to make such a long trip after all." Ragna was glad that they were near Kagutsuchi. Now he's going to need a map for his next Library Branch to find and destroy. He noticed that Rae was staring up at the city. Oh yeah, she must have never seen them before.

"So they finally managed to build cities in the air, huh?"

"Yeah, it said that the six hero-"

"Made cities in the air because it was better for people to breath and so they don't' have to breath in Seiter off the ground. I know that." She said, looking at him with an expression that just say, she wasn't dumb. She sighed as she put her hands on her hips and waited on Ragna, he still had more to say.

".....geez, is there ever going to be a chance where I get to sound smart?" Rae just laughed at Ragna as he glared at her harshly. Oh! Oops, he was being serious about it. Putting a hand over her mouth, Rae was really trying hard not to laugh hard.

_Oh wow....I guess I shouldn't have said anything._

But Rae just smiled, seems like following Ragna around would be lot of fun. But, now she wonders if Ragna would just willingly let her follow him like the lost little puppy she is? So the little illusionist then asked the question,

"Hey, Ragna. Would you mind me following you around?"

This made Ragna turned around to look at the girl. His brow raised up in questioning, he wasn't really excepting that. The white hair man planned on taking the girl with him until they made it into the city and then would go on their separate ways. He doesn't want anybody getting into his affairs, but that was just some sort of excuse to not let people getting in danger or trouble. But, maybe having this girl around will be a nice change of pace. It has been a while since he had a good conversation with. Beside, Rae was as short temper as he was so it would be nice to have somebody who had a similar personality with, but Ragna being the softie that he is, didn't' want to bring this girl into danger of any sorts. Then again, she did had a pretty good stand off battle with Rachel and her illusions can be helpful to Ragna as well too. She was a very benefit friend.

"Um....how about you let me think about it for a while. I'm not used having somebody following me around, I mean, I"m used of being chased and all but I'm not used of having a companion." Okay, this girl was just a brat, by nature, a pure brat. Her attitude itself just tells that she's a brat. Beside, she doesn't seem to mind it at all. He did recall Rae calling herself a brat proudly, which is strange, not like Ragna wasn't used to strange things before in his life.

"Oh I see." She gave a cheeky yet sly grin. "Then hopefully I can pressure you enough to let me follow you." She joked as the oddly black and red duo headed to Kagutsuchi. A cheerful one hundred year old illusionist and a not so happy bounty. However, will his pair live to see through the day?

**-Chapter Two; The Power of the Mist Key _END_**

_- The wheel of fate is turning..._


End file.
